Der Junge der aus der Tiefe seines Herzens Liebe
by Majin Ruky
Summary: Asuka und ein paar andere Schüler der Academy sind auf einer Klassenfahrt in Norwegen und wollen eine Klettertour auf den Kolsaas Berg machen. Natürlich kann das nicht ohne Turbulenzen vor sich gehen...


**Chuushin no Soko kara "Ai" wo yonda Shounen**

**中心の底から****"****愛****"****を呼んだ少年**

Ryou seufzte melancholisch und sah aus dem geöffneten Fenster der Herberge. Es dämmerte schon und die Lampe über dem altmodisch bäuerlichen Bett warf nur noch ein blasses Licht auf sein dunkles Haar. Ein Blick auf den kleinen Plastikwecker verriet ihm das es nun sechs Uhr war und es langsam auch für seine Mitschüler und Lehrer an der Zeit war aufzustehen. Ryou sah noch einmal zum fahl leuchtenden Vollmond hinaus und atmete schwermütig die noch kalte Aprilluft ein, sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Brust. Er war Fubuki sehr dankbar dass er die Lehrerschaft mit seinem unverbesserlichen Charme dazu bewegt hatte eine Klassenfahrt mit einer ausgewählten Gruppe von Schülern nach Norwegen zu unternehmen. Fubuki hatte es nur für seinen besten Freund, Kaiser Ryou getan, der wohl von allen angesehenste und bewunderte Schüler der ganzen Academy. Nachdem er erkannte das Ryou als Opfer des süßen Schmerzes der Liebe seine Hilfe ersuchte konnte Fubuki einfach nicht anders als Helfer in dieser Sache zu helfen. Für Ryou war es nicht einfach sich einzugestehen das es wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach, dass er in Fubuki's jüngere Schwester verliebt war. Asuka war ein Schatz den er für sich wollte. Sie war nicht wie all die anderen Mädchen. Für sie war er der beste Freund den sie haben konnte, nicht der begabte Kaiser zählte, sondern die gemeinsamen stillen Momente miteiander. Und gleicher Maßen erging es ihm wenn er an Tenjouin Asuka dachte. Dieses unschuldige Mädchen, das eigentlich viel zu unsicher war um wirklich die tapfere Königin zu sein. Allerdings dachte Ryou, wenn er sie nur an seiner Seite wusste, würde er ihr den nötigen Schutz geben den sie brauchte um den Platz als stolze Königin einzunehmen.

Ryou schloss das Fenster und wandte sich der Tür zu. Sein Zimmer lag neben dem von Asuka, Momoe und Junko die sich unbedingt ein Zimmer teilen wollten. Er hörte schon leises Gemurmel aus dem Zimmer und ein erheitertes Kicher von Junko. Auch in der Küche der Herberge schien schon Leben zu sein. Er konnte Chronos' und Daitokuji's Stimmen aus dem Speisesaal hören, die sich über die bevorstehenden Ereignisse der Reise unterhielten. Langsam ging Ryou die knarschende Holztreppe hinunter und betrat den Speisesaal. Chronos und Daitokuji begrüßten ihn zusammen mit einem höflichen "Guten Morgen" und gaben ihm ein Zeichen sich schon mal an den Tisch zu setzen. Ein Becher mit Kaffee wurde Ryou gereicht den er dankend annahm. Er sah nicht sehr ausgeschlafen aus. Wieder hatte er eine Nacht ohne richtigen Schlaf zugetan und darüber nachgedacht wie er Asuka wohl am besten klar machen könnte, dass er sie liebte. Aber davon ahnten die Lehrer nicht einmal etwas.

"Wir sollten die anderen Schüler langsam aufwecken. Sonst verpassen sie das Frühstück, nyah!", meinte Daitokuji mit seiner nervösen Stimme.

"Die Mädchen sind immerhin schon wach. Ich habe sie in ihren Zimmer reden hören", entgegnete Ryou und nahm einen Schluck heißen Kaffee.

Gerade als er dies ausgesprochen hatte trafen die anderen auch nach und nach ein. Zuerst kam Juudai noch ganz verschlafen von Shou gefolgt in den Speisesaal und rieb sich müde die Augen. "Die Verwalter sollten etwas mit der Treppe machen, das weckt ja alle auf!", brummelte Juudai. Shou nickte nur und begrüßte die Lehrer und seinen älteren Bruder. Als nächstes kamen Asuka und ihre Freundinnen Junko und Momoe. Die beiden Mädchen waren schon hellwach und lachten wegen irgendeinem Spaß den sie sich erlaubt hatten, Asuka sah noch etwas müde aus aber setzte sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln neben Ryou.

"Wo ist Fubuki?", erkundigte er sich sofort.

"Ich vermute dass er noch schläft", antwortete Asuka kurz und sah sich um, "Obwohl es ja wirklich merkwürdig ist, dass Juudai nicht der letzte ist."

Juudai gähnte herzhaft: "Daran ist Kaiser schuld."  
Fubuki ließ nicht mehr lange auf sich warten. Er hatte Manjoume im Schlepptau, der ebenfalls noch sehr verschlafen wirkte, Fubuki dagegen grinste heiter und setzte sich ohne zu zögern sofort an den Tisch. Manjoume murrte und setzte sich neben Juudai, er wäre Fubuki gern an den Hals gesprungen, denn er wurde unsanft aus dem Bett geholt.

Fubuki setzte sich mit einem heiteren Lächeln zwischen Momoe und Junko, dabei sah er beide abwechselnd an.  
"Was gab es denn so aufregendes zu erzählen gestern Abend? Ihr habt sehr heiter geklungen", erkundigte er sich schelmisch.  
Junko sah plötzlich verlegen auf den Tisch. Fubuki's Zimmer war direkt neben ihrem, es war also kein Wunder wenn er mehr als die Hälfte ihrer Mädchengespräche mitbekommen hatte. Es war einfacher in den Mädchenunterkünften des Obelisk Blue Dorms ungestört zu reden. Sie konnte es gerade noch ihre Schamesröte mit einem Husten überspielen, als sie so tat als ob sie sich an ihrer heißen Schokolade verschluckte. Momoe dagegen sah verärgert aus und klang in ihrer Antwort bösartiger als sie beabsichtigte: "Du hast doch wohl nicht glauscht, Tenjouin-kun!? Es gehört sich nicht junge Damen des Nachts zu belauschen. Hast du denn gar keinen Respekt vor unserer Privatsphäre, du bist ja schon fast ein Stalker!?"

Sowohl Ryou als auch Fubuki und Manjoume sahen sie überrascht an. Mit einer solch hysterischen Antwort hatte niemand gerechnet. Nicht einmal Asuka, aber bevor Momoe sich noch wütend auf Fubuki stürzte, wollte sie das Frühstück und den Speisesaal retten.

"Dann sind wir ja vollzählig", meinte sie und sah nervös lächelnd durch die Runde.  
Chronos nickte und bat um ein wenig Ruhe. Fubuki war damit gerettet.  
Daitokuji zog ein kleines Notizheft hervor in dem die Termine der Reise verzeichnet waren. Die Reise war zwar auf Fubuki's Vorschlag ins Rollen gebracht worden, aber damit wurden dann auch einige Pflichten die Gastduelle verbunden. Ein scharfer Blick auf den Kalender verriet dem Lehrer, dass sie heute den ganzen Tag frei hatten und sich die Gegend ansehen konnten.  
"Habt ihr schon Pläne?", wollte Daitokuji wissen.

Fubuki ergriff sofort grinsend das Wort: "Ja. Wir haben uns schon seit unserer Ankunft gedacht dass wir auf den Kolsåstoppen, dem Berg hier in der Nähe, steigen um die Aussicht zu genießen!"  
Ryou sah Fubuki überrascht an. Haben sie so etwas ausgemacht? Sein Freund zwinkerte ihm verschmizt zu, er hatte anscheinend einen Plan. Ryou hatte allerdings keine Ahnung wie ihm ein Spaziergang auf diesen Berg helfen sollte, zumal sowohl Fubuki, die anderen Jungs und Asuka's Freundinnen dabei sein würden. Wie sollte er da einen ruhigen Moment finden um Asuka seine Liebe zu gestehen? Die anderen warfen sich auch fragende Blicke zu, anscheinend hatte Fubuki für sie gesprochen und letztendlich hatten sie sowieso keine Pläne. Nur Juudai sah etwas verärgert aus und meinte: "Hey, Shou und ich wollten aber in die Stadt und dann an's Wasser runter!"

"Was willst du denn an einem Sonntag in der Stadt, wir sind doch nicht in Japan!", wollte Manjoume entgeistert wissen. In seinen Augen war das schon wieder die dümmste Aussage seitens seines Klassenkameraden.  
"Aniki und ich wollen auch hauptsächlich ans Wasser runter! Das können wir bei uns in der Stadt ja schlecht machen. Also seid uns bitte nicht böse", antwortete Shou mit einem süßlichen Lächeln.

Damit war der Tagesablauf auch schon geklärt. Nach dem Frühstück bereiteten sich die Schüler auf die Bergtour vor. Jeder nahm einen kleinen Rucksack, der eine Flasche Wasser und ein kleinen Lunchpacket, beinhaltete. Asuka, Junko und Momoe waren die ersten die startbereit in der Eingangshalle standen und auf die Jungs warteten. Manjoume stieß auch dazu und sah die Treppe hinauf um herauszufinden ob Fubuki und Ryou auch bald dazu kamen.  
Diese beiden waren aber noch in Ryou's Zimmer und packten einen großen Rucksack. Ryou schien ruhig zu sein, doch tief in ihm war er noch immer etwas verstört. Die Situation war so neu für ihn, bisher hatte es ihm gereicht Asuka einfach nur in seiner Nähe zu haben. Jetzt wollte er ihr noch viel mehr zeigen. Seine einzige Hoffnung war Fubuki, der sich anscheinend schon genauestens überlegt hatte wie er es anstellte Asuka und den Kaiser der Duel Academy zu verkuppeln.

"Mach dir keine Gedanken! Ich habe schon einen Plan und der funktioniert ganz bestimmt!", Fubuki klopfte Ryou beruhigend auf die Schuler, "Mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht, du siehst aus wie sieben Tage Regenwetter so kennt dich Asuka doch gar nicht."

Ryou setzte ein seichtes, kaum erkennbares Lächeln auf. Fubuki hatte Recht, eigentlich, so gab es gar keinen Grund für ihn betrübt zu sein, denn Asuka ahnte ja nicht einmal etwas von seinen Gefühlen. Fubuki packte noch eine Decke in den prall gefüllten Rücksack und nahm ihn sich dann auf den Rücken.  
"Also los, gehen wir", sagte er und verließ das Gastzimmer und stieg die knarrende Treppe hinunter.

"Da seid ihr ja endlich! Muss man eigentlich immer so lange auf dich warten, Tenjouin-kun?!", fragte Momoe noch immer gereizt, mied aber den Blickkontakt mit Fubuki und stolzierte aus der Tür. Fubuki grinste nur zurück und folgte den anderen aus der Tür. Ryou war der letzte der die Herberge verließ, er war so ein wenig verwirrt darüber wie Momoe und Fubuki miteinander umgingen.

Asuka ging wie immer neben Ryou her, der gerade die Karte inspizierte. Die norwegischen Straßennamen waren kompliziert zu lesen und den jetztigen Standort konnte er auch nicht entdecken. Wie sollten sie denn den richtigen Weg auf den Berg finden, wenn er nicht einmal wusste wo sie eigentlich waren. Der Rest beobachtete Ryou's hoffnungslosen Versuche die Karte genau zu studieren. Manjoume verschränkte die Arme und war im Begriff etwas zu sagen, doch wurde scharf von Fubuki angesehen dass er ja den vorlauten Mund hielte. Asuka beugte sich leicht über Ryou's Arme und warf einen Blick auf den Plan über das weitläufige Gebiet. Sie streckte einen ihrer schlanken Zeigefinger aus und tippte auf einen kleinen schwarzen Punkt.

"Hier sind wir, das ist die Herberge!", sagte sie ruhig und lächelte Ryou freundlich an, er erwiederte ihren Blick mit erstaunen, "Und dort müssen wir hin!"  
Sie fuhr mit dem Finger ein paar Linien nach, Ryou ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen sondern beobachtete Asuka genau. Er war leicht peinlich berührt, verbarg es allerdings in dem er die Karte würdevoll wieder zusammen faltete und seinen Blick auf den Weg lenkte: "Du hast Recht. Also gehen wir!"

Es klang weder barsch noch kalt, aber sowohl sie als auch Fubuki wussten das es ihm ein wenig peinlich war. Manjoume war etwas beledigt, dass er seinen Mund halten muss während Asuka sich als Kartenleser versuchen durfte. Er ließ ein abwertendes Geräusch hören, Junko die neben ihm her ging warf einen schüchternen Blick zu ihm herüber. Momoe schwieg und ging ein paar Schritte vorraus ohne auf die anderen zu achten. Sie sah zum grauen Himmel hinauf. Es war kälter als bei ihrer Ankunft. Die Temperaturen waren von einem Tag zum anderen drastisch gesunken. Plötzlich tauchte hinter ihr Junko's Stimme auf:

"Momoe-chan warte mal!"

Sie drehte sich um, die anderen waren weit hinter ihr geblieben. Fubuki winkte ihr zu und konnte sich einen Kommentar darauf nicht verkneifen: "Sag mal weißt du überhaupt wo's lang geht? Warst du vielleicht schon mal hier, Momo-chan?"

"Momo-chan!?", schoss es dem Mädchen durch den Kopf und wollte eigentlich zur Gegenoffensive gehen, Asuka kam ihr allerdings zuvor.

"Du bist aber auch nicht gerade freundlich, Niisan!", mahnte Asuka und schlug ein härteres Tempo an um Momoe einzuholen.

Sie sah sich um. Im Rücken hatten sie nun die Helgerudkirke, eine rote Kirche aus Stein die eher nach einem plumpen quadratischen Klotz aussah als einer Kirche. Enttäuschend, denn es sollte viel schönere Kirchen in Norwegen geben. Asuka suchte nach irgendeinen Hinweis auf ein Straßen- oder Ortsschild, aber damit schien es genauso hoffnungslos zu sein wie in Japan. Die kleine Gruppe ging die Hauptstraße entlang und fanden Glücklicherweise ein Straßenschild das ihnen genau sagte wo sie hingehen sollten. Der günstigste Weg war nicht etwa nach Kolsås zu gehen, sondern in Gjettum zu bleiben und den Levre Wald zu durchqueren.  
Nachdem sie die Straßenseite gewechselt hatten und einem langen Füßweg parallel zu einer Schnellstraße entlang gingen, kamen sie einem ersten kleinen Aufstieg. Der Levretoppen, eine kleine Wohnsiedlung die sich bis zum Eingang des Waldes erstreckte musste passiert werden. Die kleinen Eigenheime, umzeund von grünen Rasenflächen auf denen die Frühblüher schon heraus guckten und die Bäume und Sträucher schon dicke hellgrüne Knospen trugen, machte einen harmonischen Eindruck. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie traten in den Levre Wald ein, der sofort ausschilderte, dass es nur knapp eineinhalb Kilometer zur Südspitze des Berges waren, ihr Ziel allerdings war die Nordspitze und die war über zwei Kilometer weiter entfernt. Ein kalter Wind kam auf und durchfuhr vor allem die Mädchen, dessen Schuluniformen deutlich knapper waren als die der Jungen. Fubuki warf Ryou einen scharfen Blick zu, den er natürlich sofort verstand. Aus seinem Rucksack holte er eine flauschige blaue Decke hervor und legte sie Asuka um. Sie blieb plötzlich stehen als sie Ryou's warme Hände durch den weichen Stoff fühlte. Sie sah ihn überrascht an, er ließ aber schnell wieder von ihr ab und folgte Fubuki, der die Führung übernommen hatte. Im Wald waren blaue Markierungen zu sehen, die zum Gipfel führten so dass man sich nicht verlaufen konnte. Asuka sah Ryou etwas enttäuscht nach. Sie erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken es doch wirklich toll zu finden etwas mehr von so einer Umarmung zu bekommen. Ihr Herz hatte kurz einen kleinen Sprung gemacht und die Wärme die von ihm ausging hatte ihr einen kurzen Moment lang ein geborgenes Gefühl gegeben. Asuka's Gesicht bekam eine leichte rosa Färbung. Was waren das plötzlich für Gefühle und Gedanken die in ihr aufkamen?

Ryou war wieder unbeholfen zu Fubuki gegangen. Einen Augenblick hatte er daran gedacht die anderen ein wenig vorraus gehen zu lassen und Asuka noch ein wenig so im Arm zu behalten. Die richtigen Worte hatte er sich aber noch nicht zurecht legen können. Wenn er Asuka schon seine Liebe gestand, so musste er doch wenigstens seine Worte genau überdenken um ihr seine tiefen Gefühle nache zu bringen. Außerdem musste er sich auch darauf einstellen von Asuka abgewiesen zu werden. Sie sah ihn sicherlich nur als Freund an, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er hätte es doch sicher schon gemerkt wenn sie ihr Herz an ihm verloren hatte.  
Fubuki bemerkte Ryou's nachdenklichen Blick und stuppste ihn leicht an.

"Du hättest bei ihr bleiben sollen, Ryou", flüsterte er ihm zu und versuchte einer Wurzel auszuweichen, die er nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatte.

"Schon, aber ich wüsste nicht was ich sagen sollte wenn wir allein wären", entgegnete Ryou leise. Momoe ging dicht hinter den beiden älteren Schülern her, doch konnte nicht so recht erfassen wovon die beiden sprachen. Es war zu schade.  
Fubuki antwortete leise, mit eindringlichen Blicken bedachte er Ryou's Gesicht und meinte: "Wovon redet ihr denn sonst wenn ihr allein seid? Ich meine ihr werdet doch sonst auch über Wichtig- und Nichtigkeiten reden?"  
"Wir reden allgemein nicht sehr viel wir sind einfach nur bei einander. Du hast schon recht, wir reden über alles und nichts wenn wir denn mal sprechen. Das ist eben genau das... Nun ist es ein bisschen unbehaglich zu schweigen", antwortete Ryou ernst.  
Darauf wusste Fubuki nicht was er sagen sollte. Den Kaiser der Duel Academy mit seiner Schwester zusammen zu bringen war sicher noch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit. Wären die zwei mal wirklich allein, wäre das alles kein Problem gewesen, aber so gestaltete sich alles schwieriger.

Der Wald war nicht sehr dicht. Offenbar waren die Wege oft bewandert worden, so dass es nicht viele Fussfallen gab und sonst musste man einfach nur darauf achten dass man nicht über aus dem Boden ragende Steine stolperte oder wegen des etwas matschigen Bodens ausrutschte. Eben dies geschah Junko. Sie war unachtsam aufgetreten und drohte das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, zu ihrem Glück bekam sie eine Stüze von hinten und fand sich in Manjoume's Armen wieder.  
"Du solltest besser aufpassen wo du hin trittst!", mahnte er etwas barsch und ließ Junko darauf gleich wieder allein weiter laufen. Das rotblonde Mädchen wusste gar nicht was sie antworten sollte. Sie sah peinlich berührt zu Boden und ging Manjoume schweigend hinterher. Sie fror fürchterlich. Es schien als ob die Kälte von Minute zu Minute stärker in ihre Glieder kroch und eigentlich hatte sie die Lust am Wandern spätestens jetzt verloren. Der Wald schlug eine Schneise und es ging steil bergab. Zunächst machte sich leichte Verwirrung breit, denn eigentlich sollten sie doch einen Weg nach oben und nicht nach unten finden, allerdings näherte sich der Fuß des Berges langsam. Junko warf Manjoume unsichere Blicke entgegen. Er konzentrierte sich aber auf den Weg der vor ihm lag und bemerkte die schüchternen Augen nicht, die ihn genau studierten.  
"Ob er mich wohl leiden kann?", ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie betrachtete Momoe, die nocht immer wütend hinter Fubuki herstapfte und Asuka die ruhig ein paar Schritte vor ihr ging. Junko seufzte leise. Am liebsten hätte sie sich einfach auf den Hacken umgedreht und wäre wieder nach Hause gegangen. Als sie wieder relativ festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten und nicht mehr Gefahr liefen irgendwo hinunter zu fallen, sondern einfach nur aufpassen mussten nicht im Modder auszurutschen, sahen sie sich erst einmal ein wenig um. Sie hatten nun auf einmal die Wahl nach rechts oder nach links zu gehen. Asuka bat Ryou noch einmal auf die Karte zu sehen. Wiederwillig versuchte er aus den vielen Linien und Strichen der Karte schlau zu werden, er sah schnell ein dass besser Asuka die Karte mit sich führen sollte und gab sie ihr in die Hand. Letztendlich stellte Momoe fest, dass sie nach rechts gehen mussten, denn sie fand eine blaue Markierung an einem Baum.

Ein lautes Rauschen war in der Nähe zu hören. Vor den Schülern präsentierte sich ein schmaler Fluss der zu einem kleinen Wasserfall wurde. Seine Quelle lag sicher oben auf dem Kolsåstoppen.   
"Wie malerisch dieser Ort gelegen ist!", bemerkte Asuka mit leuchtenden Augen.  
Ryou hatte Mühe seine Röte unter Kontrolle zu halten, Asuka sah verträumt auf den kleinen Wasserfall und hielt sich an einem kahlen Baum fest. Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen bei ihrem Anblick.  
"Du hast Recht", hauchte seine sanfte dunkle Stimme neben ihrem Ohr.  
Asuka sah Ryou überrascht an. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass er direkt neben ihr stand. Die Wärme stieg in ihr auf, sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber Ryou's Nähe wirkte so beruhigend. Als ob sie kein Unheil erreichen konnte wenn er bei ihr war.  
"Wie schön es wohl wäre, wenn die Bäume grün wären!", meinte Asuka und wandte den Blick nicht vom rauschenden Wasser ab. Während Ryou bei Asuka verweilte, machte der Rest eine Pause an einem riesigen Stein, der in zwei Teile gespalten war. Ryou nahm diese von Fubuki neu eingefädelte Chance wahr, doch wusste wieder nicht wie er es am besten anstellen sollte ihr zu sagen was er fühlte. Langsam legte er seine Arme um sie und drängte sich an ihren schlanken Körper. Asuka schnappte überrascht nach Luft, ließ sich aber entspannt in seine Arme fallen.  
"Du bringst genug Schönheit in die Welt, Asuka!", sagte er leise und festigte seinen Griff etwas.  
Momoe's Stimme ertönte auf einmal: "Hey ihr beiden, was macht ihr da so lange?"

"Wir kommen ja!", antwortete Asuka und machte sich zögernd von Ryou los. Sie warf ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu. Insgeheim war sie aber enttäuscht ihn loslassen zu müssen. Warum hatte er das gesagt? Er klang so liebevoll. Seine Stimme war so sanft an ihr Ohr gedrungen, als hätte er Angst dass sie zerbach sobald er zu laut mit ihr sprach. Warum hatte sie plötzlich dieses Gefühl in sich. Warum war Ryou so unglaublich zärtlich zu ihr? Er hatte sie noch nie in den Arm genommen, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, und nun erfüllte es sie mit einer unglaublichen Sehnsucht nach ihm.

Ryou und Asuka überquerten die kleine Brücke die über den Fluss führte und gesellten sich wieder zu den anderen. Etwas kaltes legte sich plötzlich auf die Haut der Wanderer, es war feucht und fühlte sich unbehaglich an. Junko sah zum Himmel hinauf. Kleine weiße Flöckchen kamen vom Himmel herunter und schmolzen sobald sie auf den Boden aufkamen.  
"Schnee?", fragte sie ungläubig.

"Oder was davon übrig ist", entgegnete Manjoume, "Der hält sich nicht auf dem Boden!"

"Also, wir sollten zu sehen, dass wir weiter kommen sonst ist es dunkel wenn wir oben sind!", meinte Fubuki ruhig und wollte die Truppe dazu bewegen weiter zu gehen. Momoe und Manjoume standen also wieder von ihren Sitzplätzen auf und machten sich beharrlich auf den Weg. Auch Asuka und Ryou waren im Begriff mitzugehen, Junko blieb stehen.

"Was ist denn los?", wollte Asuka wissen.

"Ach wisst ihr ich hab einfach keine Lust im Regen oder Schnee da hoch. Mir ist kalt und das verdirbt mir einfach die Laune. Geht ruhig ohne mich, ich wäre nur ein Hindernis und würde eure gute Laune verderben!", antwortete Junko kleinlaut.  
Sie war wirklich nicht begeistert von Regen oder Schnee. Jedes Mal wenn sie durch den Regen gehen musste bekam sie sehr schlechte Laune und konnte unausstehlich werden. Die anderen konnten ihr Verhalten schon nachvollziehen, aber sie waren immerhin in einem fremden Land und man konnte sich schnell verlaufen.

Fubuki nickte: "Aber allein kannst du nicht zurück gehen. Jemand muss dich zurück bringen!" Manjoume nickte entschlossen und beschloss kurzerhand Junko zu begleiten.

"Man hat doch gesehen, dass man sie keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen kann!", meinte er, aber lächelte dabei. Er ergriff sofort ihre Hand und verabschiedete sich vom Rest: "Viel Spaß euch noch!"  
Fubuki grinste den beiden hinterher. Natürlich war Manjoume sofort bereit Junko zu helfen. Er war in exakt der selben Situation wie Ryou, allerdings hatte er weniger Angst ihr seine Zuneigung zu zeigen. Also setzte der Rest der Gruppe den Weg zur Spitze des Berges fort. Sie passierten eine Lichtung die aussah als sei sie durch Menschenhand entstanden, doch die Schilder am Rande versicherten, dass die Lichtung nicht künstlich entstanden war. Zur linken hatten sie die Felswand und zur rechten standen ein paar Meter weiter dichte junge Kriefernbäume. Letztendlich verdichtete sich der Wald wieder und sie mussten einen weiteren kleinen Ausläufer des Flusses passieren. Der Weg wurde zunehmend steiler und steiniger. An manchen Stellen war es nur schwer sich fortzubewegen, doch die Bewegung half entgültig warm zu werden. Asuka verstaute die blaue flauschige Decke wieder in Ryou's Rucksack. Der Schneeregen wollte ebenfalls nicht aufhören, er war schwach und von daher nicht weiter zu beachten. Momoe und Fubuki neckten einander beinahe die ganze Zeit. Asuka hatte ihre Liebe Not damit ihre Freundin wieder zu beruhigen und Ryou bemühte sich Fubuki abzulenken.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten in denen sie beharrlich immer weiter dem Gipfel entgegen gingen machten sie eine kleine Pause. Die Wasserflaschen und ein Pausenbrot wurden aus den Rucksäcken geholt und dann zur Stärkung verzehrt.  
"Ich hoffe Manjoume-kun und Junko verlaufen sich nicht!", meinte Momoe plötzlich.

"Ach wieso sollten sie sich denn verlaufen?", fragte Fubuki um das Mädchen zu beruhigen.

Momoe fasste dies nicht als Beruhigung sondern einfach nur als dreisten Wiederspruch auf und antwortete aufgebracht: "Wir alle wissen doch was für ein Trottel Manjoume-kun ist! Du machst dir wohl keine Sorgen um unsere Freunde!?"

"Jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder Momoe", bat Asuka und versuchte die Situation noch irgendwie zu retten. Auch Ryou versuchte Fubuki davon abzuhalten noch etwas zu sagen. Streit mitten im Wald, den einheimische Wanderer durchquerten, machte nicht gerade einen guten Eindruck. Fubuki war dieses Mal wirklich verärgert, denn er hatte nicht beabsichtigt Momoe in irgendeiner Weise zu beleidigen, zu ärgern oder Ähnliches: "Was heißt hier ich mache mir keine Sorgen, hätte ich sonst darauf bestanden, dass Junko-chan von jemandem begleitet wird. Manchmal geht mir deine Zickigkeit auf die Nerven Momoe! Verstehst du eigentlich grundsätzlich alles was ich sage falsch!?"  
Mit einer solchen Anfuhr hatte keiner gereicht. Es schien ihn tiefer getroffen zu haben als sie erwartet hatten. Fubuki nahm seinen Rucksack wieder auf den Rücken und wandte sich dem plötzlich sehr steil werdenden Weg zu. Natürlich war er sehr wütend geworden, sowas musste er sich doch nicht bieten lassen. Irgendwann ging auch seine Geduld mal zu Ende. Asuka warf Ryou einen unsicheren Blick zu, er nickte stumm und ging Fubuki nach. Momoe ging als letzte. Im Moment wollte sie so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Fubuki bringen. Sie fühlte sich ebenfalls ungerecht behandelt und sprach nun kein Wort mehr. Die Stimmung lag von einer Minute zur anderen auf dem Tiefpunkt.  
Es war schwer den folgenden Weg heil zu überstehen. Die kleinen Flocken wurden langsam etwas größer, schmolzen jedoch immer noch wenn sie den Boden berührten. Asuka hatte Mühe die größeren Steine herauf zu kommen. Ryou half ihr zuvorkommend und bot ihr jedesmal seine Hand an. Momoe schnaufte Mittlerweile auch, aber sie war zu stolz um sich von jemandem helfen zu lassen. Ihre Arme waren schwer und fühlten sich taub an, auch ihre Beine schmerzten schon vom ständigen Erklimmen höherer Steine. Momoe war etwas weiter zurück geblieben, gab aber keinen Laut von sich, denn jetzt Schwäche vor Fubuki oder ihrer Freundin zu zeigen wäre nicht zu ertragen.   
Ryou zog Asuka einen weiteren Stein herauf und sah nach oben zu Fubuki, der schon einige Meter weiter oben ist. Asuka seufzte: "Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm reden, was meinst du?"  
"Ja. Momoe ist schon so weit zurück geblieben!", antwortete Ryou und rief Fubuki zu, "Warte mal, wir kommen kaum hinterher! Die Mädchen brauchen Hilfe!" 

Fubuki wandte sich um. Asuka und Ryou waren nur noch klein zu erkennen, Momoe konnte er nicht mehr erkennen. Er setzte sich also auf einen Steinvorsprung und wartete ab. Natürlich wusste er das Ryou's Anspielung eigentlich bedeuten sollte dass er lieber Momoe zu Hilfe kommen sollte, aber sie ließ sich nicht mehr von ihm helfen und das akzeptierte Fubuki. Asuka verärgerte diese störrische Reaktion von ihrem Bruder und wollte wieder nach unten gehen um Momoe zu helfen. Momoe sah verärgert in Asuka's Gesicht. Das Gesicht war vor Anstrengung errötet und machte sich alle Mühe nicht zu zeigen das sie eigentlich ziemlich entkräftet war.  
"Lass mal, ich schaffe's auch allein!", presste sie aus ihren Mund hervor.  
"Quatsch, jetzt stell dich nicht so an!", bat Asuka und kam ihr ein paar Steine entgegen.

Momoe gab Asuka ein warnendes Zeichen sie solle ja nicht näher kommen, immerhin hatte sie noch einen Funken Stolz und wollte auf keinen Fall vor Fubuki lächerlich gemacht werden. Leider war die folgende Bewegung sehr unvorsichtig ausgeführt, sie verlor das Gleichgewicht, rutschte mit dem rechten Fuß ab und konnte sich nicht mehr fest halten. Ein erschrockener Aufschrei drang in die Ohren der anderen, sie konnten nur noch zusehen wie Momoe ein paar Meter nach unten stürzte. Vor Schreck erstarrt brachte Asuka es eine Weile nicht fertig sich zu bewegen um nach unten zu ihrer Freundin zu eilen. Stattdessen konnte Asuka noch erkennen wie Fubuki sie überholte. Er hatte nicht weiter gezogen und sprintete regelrecht das Ende des Weges wieder nach unten. Schnell bekam er Momoe zu Gesicht die auf dem Boden lag und kontrollierte ob irgendwas nicht stimmte. "_Dieses unvorsichtige dumme Mädchen!_", fluchte er in seinem Kopf und stoppte neben ihr. Sie gab verärgerte Laute von Trotz und leichter Verzweiflung von sich, denn ihr Knie schmerzte fürchterlich und es wollte einfach nicht abklingen. Fubuki sah Momoe bohrend an.

"Warum hast du dir nicht helfen lassen?", fragte er und half ihr auf die Beine.  
Momoe jammerte nur kläglich und stüzte sich hart an ihrem Helfer ab. Fubuki sah sie prüfend an.

"Kannst du nicht mehr auftreten?", fragte er leise und versuchte Blickkontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen. Momoe antwortete allerdings nicht. Sie blickte störrisch zu Boden, ließ Fubuki aber nicht los, denn er hatte sie sanft im Arm. Sie wusste ganz genau jeder Vorwurf von ihm war die Wahrheit. Es war ihre eigene Schuld keine Hilfe von Asuka und Ryou angenommen zu haben. Es war aber Fubuki's Hilfe die sie gewollt hatte aber am Ende doch nur wiederwillig angenommen hätte. Sie verstand es selbst nicht genau, auf der einen Seite mochte sie Fubuki doch so gern aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie Angst er könne etwas zu viel von ihrer Zuneigung mitbekommen und tat lieber so als sei er ihr egal. Oder lästig. Langsam konnte sich auch Asuka wieder rühren und kam ganz langsam und vorsichtig wieder den Weg hinunter. Asuka's Bruder setzte Momoe auf einen der hervorstehenden Steine. Ihr Knie war aufgeschlagen und blutete stärker als erwartet, das musste schon schmerzhaft genug für sie sein. Als er ihren Fuß leicht berührte entloh dem Mädchen ein kleiner jammernder Laut.

"Tja, verstaucht meine Liebe!", sagte er ruhig und klang dabei weder wütend, genervt oder vorwurfsvoll.  
"Tut mir leid. Ich muss wohl wieder zurück...", meinte sie.

Fubuki nickte, verkniff sich einen neckenden Kommentar und sah nach oben zu Asuka und Ryou: "Es sieht so aus als müsstet ihr allein nach oben! Viel Glück, Ryou! Das schaffst du schon!"  
Ryou sah seinen besten Freund etwas geschockt an. Sollte er nun allein mit Asuka diesen Berg hinauf steigen? Unter normalen Umständen wäre es ja kein Problem gewesen, allerdings benahm er sich schon so nicht wie sonst. Asuka bemerkte sicher etwas und das wollte er doch eigentlich vermeiden. Für Fubuki galt es aber jetzt Momoe wieder an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen, das musste er einsehen und nickte schließlich:

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir kommen schon noch an!"

"Also dann, viel Spaß euch beiden!", rief Fubuki seiner Schwester und Ryou zu, zwinkerte vor allem seinem besten Freund zu und beobachtete wie die beiden wieder nach oben gingen.

"Aber das geht doch nicht, Tenjouin-kun! Du hast dich doch bestimmt auch schon auf die tolle Aussicht gefreut!", meinte Momoe etwas geknickt und versuchte vergebens allein zu laufen, "Und du? Willst du allein zurück zur Herberge laufen? Das schaffst du doch gar nicht!"

Das Mädchen blickte stur zu Boden. Ihr gefiel es überhaupt nicht, aber es stimmte, es war unmöglich für sie alleine den Weg zurückzulegen.  
"Außerdem hätte ich die Aussicht ohne dich sowieso nicht genießen können, Momoe-chan!", meinte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
"Was!?", fragte sie leise. Es klang eher wie ein tonloses Hauchen. Fubuki überraschte sie, sein Blick traf sie tief ins Herz und machte sie nervös. Sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Lange konnte sie diese intensiven braunen Augen nicht ertragen, sie hatte Mühe damit Haltung zu bewahren, warum war Fubuki nur so nett zu ihr?  
Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Es war liebevoll, nicht eines seiner heiteren gute Laune grinsen, die Momoe manchmal für übertrieben hielt. Er schenkte ihr ein ehrliches Lächeln, das ihr Herz schneller und härter schlagen ließ, langsam hob Fubuki ihr Kinn mit sanfter Gewalt an und zwang sie dazu ihn anzusehen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich aus seinem Griff befreit, allerdings war sie nun deutlich im Nachteil und konnte sich schlecht allein aufrecht halten, so dass sie seinen klaren Befehlen nachkommen musste. Momoe erschrak sehr als sie plötzlich Fubuki's Lippen auf ihren spürte. Konnte das wahr sein?  
Seine weichen warmen Lippen hatten sich intensiv auf ihre gepresst und zwangen sie nachzugeben. Entspannt lehnte Momoe sich in seinen Kuss und musste sich wohl eingestehen, dass sie Fubuki nie wieder etwas vormachen konnte. Und warum auch, wenn er ihre Gefühle erwiederte.

Asuka und Ryou waren währenddessen weiter nach oben gegangen. Es wurde zunehmend schwieriger nach oben zu kommen. Ryou ging stehts hinter ihr um im Falle dass sie fiel besser helfen zu können. Asuka schien aber wunderbar allein klar zu kommen, denn die Steine wurden seltener, nun hieß es nur noch dem steilen Anstieg zu wiederstehen. Am Rand war ein hölzernes Geländer angebracht worden, an dem man sich festhalten musste, denn der Boden war trotz des Sandes etwas glatt und man konnte schnell das Gleichgewicht verlieren. An manchen Stellen war die Holzstüzte allerdings sehr locker und jagde Asuka einen kleinen Schrecken ein. Mit großen Schritten erreichten die beiden die Südspitze des Berges. Die Aussicht war sperrlich, denn zur einen Seite konnte man nur die Wand des Berges sehen und zur anderen Seite standen die Bäume einfach zu dicht um viel sehen zu können. Einen Moment lang machten sie Pause auf der dunklen Holzbank die für Wanderer errichtet wurde. Ryou saß dicht neben Asuka und betrachtete die Felswand vor sich. Der Schnee war etwas dichter geworden, war aber immer noch nicht störend. Das einzige was Ryou im Kopf rumgeisterte war der weitere Weg nach oben, die blaue Markierung wies einen beschwerlichen Weg über lockeres Geröll.

"Sag mal, bist du sicher das du da hoch willst oder sollen wir lieber umdrehen?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
Asuka sah Ryou überrascht an: "Willst du etwa aufgeben?"

"Was, ich? Nein, aber ich mache mir Sorgen das es vielleicht ein bisschen zu anstrengend für dich ist", antwortete Ryou und wich ihren Bernsteinaugen aus, "Das ist alles, ich will nicht das dir etwas passiert, verstehst du?"  
"So lange du bei mir bist, kann mir doch gar nichts passieren!", meinte sie lächelnd und lehnte sich leicht an seine Schulter. Ryou wurde etwas verunsichert durch diese kleine Handlung, legte aber leicht einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Es war fast wie am Fluss, sie war still und sah etwas nachdenklich aus, als ob sie sich über irgendetwas den Kopf zerbrach. Am liebsten hätte Ryou sie nicht mehr losgelassen. Jetzt war eigentlich die beste Gelegenheit dazu ihr zu sagen was er fühlte. Aber wie sollte er dieses süße schwermütige Gefühl nur in Worte fassen? Wie sollte er ihr erklären das sie seine Welt erhellte, dass niemand ihm so viel bedeutete wie Asuka. Das es ihre Augen, ihre Stimme und ihr unschuldiges Wesen das einzige waren das ihn wirklich Gefühle zeigen ließ. Er hätte auch ihr gegenüber eine unnahbare Haltung einnehmen können, er hatte es sogar schon einmal versucht aber allein der Gedanke daran Asuka zurück zu stoßen hatte ihm Schmerzen bereitet.

"Ryou!?", fragte ihr Stimme plötzlich.  
Er fuhr unweigerlich zusammen und brachte trotz allem eine ruhige Antwort hervor: "Was?"  
"Sollen wir nicht den Rest des Weges hoch? Sonst sitzen wir noch hier bis es dunkel wird!", meinte sie mit etwas schüchterner Stimme und stand auf, "Na komm schon!"  
Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an, wirkte aber gleichermaßen nervös. Warum war sie plötzlich so zufrieden gewesen als Ryou sie im Arm hielt. Er tat sonst nicht der Gleichen, vielleicht war sie deshalb so nervös. Ryou folgte ihr sofort über das Geröll. Es war ein harter Weg, der wohl härteste Teil um die Nordspitze erreichen aber auch die zahlreichen fremden Wanderer, die sich ebenfalls nichts aus dem Schnee zu machen schienen, allerdings den Weg nach unten suchten, benutzen diesen Weg. Ein paar mal hatte er das Gefühl er würde stolpern und Asuka rutschte einige Male leicht von einem Stein ab, der nur locker im Erboden steckte. Immer wieder bekam Ryou einen leichten Schrecken, doch erkannte das Asuka sich gut allein helfen konnte. Sie hatte eine gute Kondition, das musste er ihr lassen.

Nach einem weiteren kleinen Stück hellen Waldes waren sie endlich am Ziel. Der Wind bließ ihnen stark den feuchten, eisigen Schnee um die Gesichter, aber das machte ihnen nichts aus, sie hatten es allein geschafft, zu zweit den Kolsåstoppen zu erklimmen. Es war einfacher als Ryou es sich Anfangs vorgestellt hatte. Asuka ging zum Rand des Berges. Hier oben gab es unterschiedliche Höhen, ein Stein des Berges ragte höher als der andere und Bäume gab es hier oben auch, was ein deutliches Zeichen dafür war, dass die Durchschnittstemperatur im Sommer über zehn Grad liegen musste. Unter ihren Füßen erstreckten sich weit die großen Wohnsiedlungen und die Orte rings herum konnten sie gut erkennen. Wahrscheinlich konnte man noch weiter sehen, wenn das Wetter klar war. Asuka sah hintunter und ließ sich ein wenig Schnee ins Gesicht blasen. Ryou trat an ihre Seite. Es war ein ähnliches Gefühl wie zu Hause wenn er mit ihr am Leuchtturm stand und die Stille genoss. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Er war einfach froh sie hier bei sich zu haben, dabei ließ er außer Acht, dass das Schneetreiben langsam stärker wurde und die Flocken nicht mehr schmolzen sondern auf dem Boden liegen blieben und sich kontinuierlich häuften.

"So weitläufige Grünflächen findet man bei uns in der Stadt nicht", meinte Asuka leise, "es ist ein schönes Land, findest du nicht?"  
Ryou nickte seicht: "Schon."  
Asuka sah ihn fragend an, einen solchen gequälten Unterton hatte er noch nie angeschlagen. Irgendetwas in seiner Stimme klang schwermütig, als sei er unglücklich und das kannte sie wirklich nicht von ihm. Ryou vermied es ihr in die Augen zu sehen, denn er hatte sofort ihre forschenden Blicke erkannt.  
"Ryou... was ist los?", wollte sie bestimmt wissen.  
Sie klang mutiger als sie sich eigentlich fühlte. Hatte Ryou vielleicht etwas auf dem Herzen das er loswerden wollte? Betraf es sie? Plötzlich tauchten so viele Fragen in ihrem Kopf auf das sie gar nicht wusste was sie tun sollte. Warum sie panisch wurde wusste sie nicht genau, sie konnte einfach nichts mit seiner Reaktion anfangen. Auch das Schweigen, das auf Asuka's Frage autauchte war kaum zu ertragen. Ryou wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, eigentlich hatte die wortlose Kommunikation bisher immer ohne Schwierigkeiten zwischen ihnen funktioniert. Nun war es allerdings etwas komplizierter. Warum konnte er die Worte nicht einfach über die Lippen bringen.  
Er erinnerte sich an Fubuki's Worte bevor er die Lehrerschaft davon überzeugte diese Reise zu unternehmen, Ryou konnte sich noch genau an den wirklich ernsten Gesichtsausdruck seines besten Freundes erinnern, der ihm ebenso klar und deutlich erklärte: "_Verschweigst du ihr deine Gefühle und vermagst du nicht ihr dein Herz zu öffnen, dann will ich gar nicht, dass du Asuka überhaupt bekommst! Ryou, meine Schwester hat dich sehr gern, vergiss in deiner Verwirrung nicht, dass du ihr unbewusst wehtun könntest und das könnte ich nich ertragen._" 

"Ryou!?", sagte Asuka noch einmal und riss ihn damit aus seinen Erinnerungen.   
Asuka sah ihn noch immer an. Fubuki hatte Recht, er musste es ihr sagen, sonst würde eben das eintreten das weder er noch Fubuki gern sahen, Asuka bekäme das Gefühl etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Er nahm ihre zarten Hände in seine und nahm Blickkontakt mit Asuka auf. Sie errötete leicht als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Sie bekam wieder dieses warme Gefühl, dass sie schon am Fluss empfunden hatte. Die Welt um sie herum verschwand plötzlich, es war nicht mehr kalt, alles was noch zählte war Ryou. Asuka war überrascht als sie bemerkte das Ryou langsam ein liebevolles Lächeln zeigte. Ein seltener Anblick, denn er war sonst immer sehr ernst und still.  
"Asuka...", begann er, doch stoppte nachdem er leise ihren Namen sagte.  
Die Worte über seine Lippen zu bekommen war schwieriger als er erwartet hatte. Seine Stimme war zittrig geworden, was war wenn Asuka ihn abwies? Darüber hatte er noch nicht nachgedacht. Wenn Asuka ihm erklärte das er nur ein guter Freund für sie war, was sollte er dann tun? Konnte er dann weiter machen wie bisher oder würde er eine solche Enttäuschung erleben, dass es ihm schwer fiel weiter neben ihr zu stehen und sie einfach nur anzusehen. Ryou schüttelte den düsteren Gedanken ab, darüber konnte er sich Sorgen machen wenn es soweit war. Noch einmal nahm er seinen Mut zusammen, ignorierte sein hart schlagendes Herz und versuchte seinen Satz zu vervollständigen:

"Was... ich sagen wollte war. Asuka! Ich ... meine Gefühle für dich haben schon seit einiger Zeit...verändert."  
Er hielt erneut inne. Unterbrach langsam den Blickkontakt. Immerhin hatte er jetzt schon mal einen Anfang. Asuka sah ihn verunsichert an. Selten hatte er sie auf diese Weise angesehen, was konnte so schwer für ihn sein zu sagen? Sie wäre am liebsten davon gelaufen, aber Kaiser's warme Hände hielten ihre sanft fest. Warum sie das Gefühl hatte das in wenigen Momenten ihre Welt auf den Kopf gestellt werden würde wusste sie nicht, es war einfach nur ein Gefühl das sie tief in sich hatte. Asuka befürchtete ein schweres Zerwürfnis, in ihren Augen sammelten sich langsam Tränen, die sie beim besten Willen nicht aufhalten konnte. Ryou war verwirrt, warum weinte Asuka plötzlich? Er lächelte sie liebevoll an und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich liebe dich Asuka!", brachte er kurz hervor.

Die Worte gingen Asuka sofort durch Mark und Knochen. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Er liebte sie? Die Tränen die sich langsam in ihren Augen gesammelt hatten rollten nun sachte über ihre Wangen. Es waren eben diese Worte die sich sich gewünscht hatte zu hören. Aber warum sah er so traurig dabei aus? Hatten sie sich beide so missverstanden?

Wie aus einem Reflex heraus schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn, schmiegte sich an seinen Körper und zögerte keinen Moment mehr seine Lippen sanft zu zu küssen. Ryou war überrascht von dieser spontanen Reaktion so dass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten kippte. Er fing sich noch, festigte sanft seinen Griff um Asuka und vertiefte den sanften Kuss langsam. Es war ein süßes Gefühl das ihn überkam, eine Wärme ging von diesem Kuss aus die er bisher noch nie erlebt hatte. Asuka's Lippen waren so weich... ob sie auch schmeckten? Behutsam drängte er sie dazu ihren Mund zu öffnen und fuhr mit der Zunge hinein. Asuka entfloh ein leises Keuchen, doch ließ sie sich auf das sanfte Zungenspiel ein. Es war Asuka, die den Kuss wieder löste und erst einmal zu Luft kommen musste. Sie war auch überrascht von ihrer eigenen Handlung.

"Ryou! Ich liebe dich auch! Schon so lange...", antwortete sie ihm und sah ihm lächeln in die Augen.

Ryou konnte nichts darauf erwiedern. Er war glücklich. Er war so froh es endlich vom Herzen zu haben und die Gewissheit das Asuka ihn auch liebte sorgte dafür dass sich seine Nervosität legte. Asuka verweilte in seinem Arm, der leichte Schneefall war während dieses kurzen Augenblicks allmählig zu einem echten Schneetreiben geworden. Ryou war es, der die Stille unterbrach:  
"Wir sollten uns auf den Rückweg machen. Wenn es weiter so schneit werden wir Probleme bekommen!"

"Du hast Recht!", entgegnete Asuka und ging schon mal vorraus.

Zu hart trat sie auf den glatten Seinboden auf und rutschte unvermeidlich aus. Sowohl Asuka als auch Ryou waren erschrocken, sie verlor ihn aus den Augen, hatte keinen Halt mehr unter den Füßen und musste sich schnell an irgendeinem hervorragenden Ast festhalten um nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Ryou war panisch, warf sich zum Rand des Berges um nicht auch noch mit hinunter zu stüzen und erblickte Asuka, die sich verzweifelt festkrallte.  
"Asuka...!", Ryou klang panisch und streckte schnell beide Hände nach ihr aus. Es war gefährlich, würde er sie nicht richtig zu fassen kriegen oder sie aus seinen Händen rutschen, dann überlebte sie diesen Tag nicht mehr. Ryou ergriff Asuka's Handgelenk, ihm war alles egal, Asuka durfte nichts passieren.   
"Ryou, pass auf sonst fällst du noch!", bat Asuka und versuchte mit der Linken Hand nach seinen Händen zu greifen. Ihr ganzer Körper war zittrig, es war ganz und gar nicht behaglich so frei in der Luft zu hängen. Ryou hatte Mühe Asuka überhaupt nur festzuhalten. Die Anstrengung über dem Felsen zu liegen und einen Menschen davor bewahren zu wollen in die Tiefe zu stüzen ließen seinen Körper erzittern. Asuka sah ängstlich in sein ernstes Gesicht, mit größer Mühe und Kraftaufwand begann er sie hochzuziehen. Das Mädchen versuchte ein nachzuhelfen, so gut sie eben konnte. Allmählich wurde das Gewicht an seinen Armen leichter und Asuka befand sich wieder sicher bei ihm, in den Armen. Er atemete erleichtert auf, hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und küsste sanft ihren Kopf. Sagen konnte er gar nicht wie erleichtert er war. Asuka schmiegte sich an seine weiß-blaue Uniform, auch sie zitterte noch vor Schreck und konnte sich kaum beruhigen.

"Danke Ryou! Aber was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie, "Wir kommen nicht mehr allein hier runter... die Felsen sind zu steil!"

"Ja du hast Recht. Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig als zu versuchen deinen Bruder über sein Handy zu erreichen damit er irgendwie Hilfe zu uns schickt!", antwortete er und presste Asuka an sich. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Ryou ein paar Tränen vergoss. Sie sah ihn überrascht an. "Danke das du mich gerettet hast!", sagte Asuka und streichelte sanft über seine Wange und entfernte damit die vereinzelten warmen Tränen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Dieser Vorfall hatte ihm genauso viel Angst eingejagt wie ihr.

"Wie könnte ich dich denn verlieren!? Asuka du bist mir doch das Wichtigste in meinem Leben! Denkst du ich würde dich im Stich lassen?", antwortete er und hielt sie noch immer fest an sich gedrückt.  
Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatten, nahm er sein Telefon zur Hand und schrieb Fubuki eine Kurzmitteilung, dass sie Hilfe brauchten. Gemeinsam suchte er sich mit Asuka einen geschüzteren Platz und warteten darauf, dass jemand käme. Ryou hatte Asuka in die blaue Decke eingewickelt und hielt sie fest an sich gepresst. Sie kauerten sich unter einem kleinen Baum zusammen. In den Minuten die sie zusammen auf ihre Rettung warteten, schossen ihnen viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was war wenn die Hilfe zu spät kam?

Asuka seufzte und sah den Kaiser besorgt an: "Frierst du überhaupt nicht!?"

"Ich friere nicht mehr als du. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir sind gleich wieder in einer warmen Stube und können uns das Eis aus den Haaren kratzen", meinte er leise und strich ihr ein paar feuchte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie bemerkte ganz genau das Zittern in seiner Stimme, dieses Mal durch Kälte hervor gerufen. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und blickte ihm in die Augen, umarmte ihn und teilte damit die Decke etwas.  
"Du bist ganz kalt, ich will nicht das du krank wirst!", hauchte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

Auf die Hilfe hatten sie nicht allzu lange warten müssen. Den beiden kam es zwar wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch nach bereits einer Stunde ungeduldigen Wartens waren sie von einem Helikopter abgeholt worden. Daitokuji Sensei war als Begleiter mitgegangen und brachte Asuka und Ryou wieder in die Herberge zurück.  
Die Aufregung war groß gewesen, letztendlich hatte der Tag mehr Spannung mit sich gebracht als erwartet. Juudai und Shou waren etwas enttäusch gewesen, dass sie den ganzen Spaß, wie sie es nannten verpasst hatten.

Gegen Abend war Ryou einfach schon mal auf sein Zimmer gegangen. Er fühlte sich nicht gut nachdem er die ganze Zeit in der Kälte gesessen hatte. Die Anstrengung hatte ihn anscheinend mehr mitgenommen als er es selbst für möglich gehalten hatte. Asuka folgte ihm ein paar Minuten später.

"Du hast dir doch etwas weggeholt, Ryou! Und alles wegen mir!", sagte sie schuldbewusst und setzt sich neben ihn.  
Er lächelte stumm, setzte sich auf und begann mit ihrem Haar zu spielen. Asuka erwiederte seinen Blick, noch immer war es unwirklich von ihm liebkost zu werden. Seine Hände fühlten sich sanft und warm an.

"Ich habe es gern für dich getan, meine Süße! Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist nur ein kleines Unwohl sein, ich bin mir sicher Morgen früh wird wieder alles in Ordnung sein, als sei nichts geschehen!", entgegnete er leise und zog sie zu sich.

So schnell wie Ryou sie neben sich gelegt hatte, konnte sie gar nicht gucken und ehe sie es sich versah hatte er sich über sie gebeugt und begann sie sanft aber iniglich zu küssen. Asuka ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, sondern ließ sich ergeben auf Ryou's Zärtlichkeiten ein...

Chuushin no Soko kara "Ai" wo yonda Shounen - The End

_Nachwort:_

_Happy Birthday Royalshipping!!!_

_Ein Jahr ist der Zirkel ab dem 16. April! Ein Jahr Ryou, ein Jahr Asuka und ein Jahr unser Lieblingspair aus GX!  
Dies ist nun einer meiner Beiträge zum Geburtstag. Leider ist das Ende etwas kurz ausgefallen, allerdings stehe ich unter extremen Zeitdruck, was auch dazu führt das eine der Kurzgeschichten etwas später erscheinen wird. Gomennasai!  
Nun zur Geschichte. Wie ich schon mal in meinem Weblog erzählt habe, kam mir die Idee als ich die selbe Tour mit meiner Schwester und ihrem Freund letzte Woche gemacht haben. Wir befanden uns in einer ähnlichen Situation. Als wir oben waren fing es plötzlich an zu schneien. Allerdings ist das hier deutlich dramatischer als das was uns passiert ist. Wir sind wenigstens heil zu Fuß wieder runter gekommen.  
Mir gefällt Ryou's Unsicherheit in der Geschichte, ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber ich finde es durchaus realistisch dass er so reagiert. Fubuki und Momoe ... da musste ich wirklich unbedingt eine Liebesszene draus machen, sie ist eine ganz schöne Zicke gewesen, aber mir gefällt auch das Pairing. _

_Übrigens sind alle Umgebungen die hier beschrieben wurden echt und keine Fiktion. Bis auf die Duel Academy natürlich - _

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
Eure Majin Ruky _


End file.
